


Dressed To Cuck

by conceptofzero



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: "21! I want you to fuck my wife!" Monarch yells in the exact same tone he uses to order him to storm the old Venture compound, or to pay for the taxi. So it absolutely takes Gary like, a full thirty seconds to wrap his brain around the fact that Monarch is ordering him to sleep with Sheila.





	Dressed To Cuck

Gary's in bed, lying on his mattress (which still has no sheets, and he should fix it, but he's been busy okay and he's never had to buy sheets before, and he's too old to ask how you do that) and staring at the ceiling when the door swings open. That's a shock and he reacts first, yelling and throwing something at the doorway. 

His phone smacks Monarch in the face and goes who-knows-where. "Motherfucker!" 

"Sorry!" Gary scrambles out of bed, grabbing his robe to yank on since he's only got undies on. Monarch does too, wearing that tiny banana hammock he's just constantly wearing. "What are you doing? I thought you were upstairs with Vain Gloria!" 

"Are you okay sweetie?" Sheila's there and woah, she's wearing next to nothing! Gary tries not to stare but it's impossible when she's in just panties and a nightie, and he can totally see her nipples showing through it. He yanks his robes closed more, because he's absolutely chubbing up just seeing her there, checking Monarch's nose. 

"I am not! He hit me right on the tip! It hurts like a motherfucker!" Monarch directs a baleful look at him, or as best he can manage been he's been hit in the face. "Why did you assume I was an intruder?"

"I didn't assume anything, you spooked me! I was spooked! And me having great reflexes is better than getting shot in the face!"

"Gary's right, with the Blue Morpho out there, we're safer with a henchman who reacts quickly." Any chance of getting to enjoy Sheila’s praise is instantly torpedoed as she continues. "But you better start evaluating that threat level better! Next time that bastard won't be content with shooting up with tranquilizers!"

One day, she's going to find out they're the Blue Morpho and Kano and she's going to be pissed. Hopefully, she'll love Monarch too much to murder the both of them. He's gotten them out of bad situations before but never this bad. 

They're still in his doorway. "Uh." Gary waits and when they don't give him an answer, he asks for one. "Sooooo... What happened to Vain Gloria?"

"She brought her own strap-on and it had a knot on it. And I am not using one of those, I've got limits and that was written down. Just because you make it plastic doesn't mean it's magically not shaped like a dog dick." Sheila just makes a face and it takes Gary too long to figure out what kind of knot it is.

"Jesus!" Gary blurts out, "Really!"

"Turns out Vain Gloria is even more of a freak than we expected her to be! Of course she acted as if we were the ones to blame! Those pompous trust-fund assholes, treating arching like it's just an excuse to fuck animals and build shitty robots." Monarch lip curls. There's a rant incoming. And he gets a sinking feeling that he's going to have to talk Monarch out of adding her to the hit list. They can't only kill people that he's angry at, it'll be too obvious. And while Sheila will be angry with them, if the rest of the guild finds out, they're going to go nuclear. He'll be lucky if there's enough of him left to bury in the butterfly graveyard.

But that still doesn't actually answer why they're here. "Did she leave?"

"She stormed out twenty minutes ago like we were the ones asking her to use a dog dick!" Sheila huffs. 

"We've been trying to get back to it but it's not the same with the two of us. You can't cuck yourself, it doesn't work that way! And it's just insulting to play along." Monarch's eyebrows droop. "You can't call a vibrator a bull, no matter how big it is " 

"I know sweetie, I know " Sheila rubs her hand over the Monarch's arm. "I appreciate that you tried." 

"Of course, I'd do anything for my snookums." Monarch leans in to rub his nose against hers and it's just entirely too much for Gary because they still haven't answered his question about why they're here. "Okay not complain that you've woken me up in the middle of the night-"

"It's barely midnight!" Monarch scowls. "Since when do you go to bed before two a.m.?" 

Since he started being Kano and they started killing Venture's arches, but since he can't say that, he's forced to come up with another answer. "I- look, what you do you want?"

"Well, Gary," Sheila, cheerleader of his heart, the lady who launched a thousand wet dreams, just looks up at him while she's in that tiny see-through nightie, with fully erect nipples, he might add, and gives him the look that means she's going to talk him into something. "We can't get a bull over on such short notice, and since nothing else is working-"

"21! I want you to fuck my wife!" Monarch yells in the exact same tone he uses to order him to storm the old Venture compound, or to pay for the taxi. So it absolutely takes Gary like, a full thirty seconds to wrap his brain around the fact that Monarch is ordering him to sleep with Sheila.

Gary looks straight at Sheila, who just smiles and looks at him. Oh my god her nipples are just like so pointy. He really, really wants to touch them. And they're asking him to do that! 

"I. W-what? Why me? Why now?" Gary finally gets the power of speech back aaaaand promptly uses it to probably sabotage his chances of getting laid but seriously, why him, and why now? After years? 

"I already told you, we can't get another bull over this evening and pookums needs more than a vibrator, or the mighty vibrations of the sybian!" 

"You've really turned yourself around Gary, it's impressive. You're bulked up enough to go toe to toe with Samson." Sheila steps near and pats her hand on his stomach, over the bare flesh exposed where the robe's partly opened. He feels a flush crawling desperately into his cheeks like Luke crawling into a tauntaun. "We're not asking for all the time, just for tonight." 

"Yes, yes, for tonight, TO THE BEDROOM!" Monarch demands and heads off, heading to his side of the floor. Gary just looks helplessly at Sheila.

"You can do it, right? Or uh, you and 24..." She drifts off. 

"Not like that. He was my best friend and faithful companion, but not the kind with sex." Except for a few times, but that was more mutual masturbation than anything. It doesn't really count if it wasn't going anywhere and you were bored and drunk. He also manages to keep from saying that out loud, which is kind of a miracle, because before last year, he would have absolutely just blurted that out without a second thought. 

"Then we shouldn't have a problem." And she just puts both hands on his chest and smirks up at him, leaning in so close that he can feel the exact moment her breasts press against him, only separated by her super thin shirt and his shitty robe. Her nipples are totally touching him! She's giving him those fuck-me-eyes! "Or don't you want to fuck me, Gary?"

"Oh my god." He just gasps out, feeling like the chubby loser he's been for a lot longer than the guy he is now: a less chubby loser. 

"Come on." Sheila takes his hand and gives him a tug, and leads him - and his very obvious erection - straight to the Monarch's bedroom. It's a lot nicer than his. For one thing, it has an actual bed frame and sheets. He should ask Sheila how you buy sheets. He has no idea how you do it. All that stuff got taken care of on the Cocoon for him, and he can't ask his mom, she thinks he's living with his uncle. 

Bedsheets. Deep purple sheets, and the Monarch is buck naked and sprawled on them, already stroking his cock. "Yes, 21, do it! Take my wife! Fuck her!" 

That is a lot of pressure. He looks at Sheila, who's looking very expectantly at him. Oh god what's he even supposed to do here? Jesus, think. Okay, weird porn. He's watched enough of it. He knows what cucking is, though mostly he sees it used as an insult against him by idiots who think that any Star Wars film past Jedi is totally worth defending, because they aren't okay, they just aren't. But this time, he's not the cuck, okay. He's not the loser sitting there watching a woman getting railed by a dude who is like, way hotter and way way more attractive. He's the guy. 

What the fuck do those guys do? Uh. Right. 

He promptly scoops up Sheila and it must be the right move, because she totally swoons a little in his arms like he's Harrison Ford and honestly, that's the most flattering part of this. Gary carries her over to the bed and lies her down on it, and then climbs on. Monarch is like, right beside them. Sheila sprawled out on the bed, and her thighs part and he can totally see her panties sticking straight to her vagina lips. It's so hot. It's scorchingly hot. She's so amazingly hot... 

"Kiss her!" Monarch shouts like, right in his ear. But okay, yeah, he can take direction. Gary finally seals the deal since like, that time she was in the cheerleader outfit and Monarch was between them - wow this is just like that, except instead of faking a threesome to keep those fucking creepy Moppets off his back, it's the real deal. Jesus. He kisses her and it's like, amazing. Gary presses her to his chest and goes for it, and her mouth is so soft and warm, and tastes like her lip gloss, which doesn't really taste like anything except a little bit of wax. But like, sexy wax? God who cares, she's amazing. And he's got his hands on her and he can totally cop a feel. Monarch's yelling "use tongue!" so he does, and pushes his tongue in, and also cups her ass and squeezes it. 

Her ass is amazing. Just wow. His fingers really dig in there. Now he's remembering the first time he saw her in the “Hot Dr. Mrs. the Monarch” costume, with the skin-tight leotard and the deep-diving V, and she was always so hot even before then in that pink Jackie Kennedy number, but afterwards-

"21!" Monarch yells a him and he jumps a little, breaking the kiss and taking his hand off of Sheila's ass. Sheila lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, still sprawled out as Monarch turns his yelling into whining. "You have to do more than just kiss her!" 

"I just started!" Gary's feeling a little defensive now and he crosses his arms over his chest. "I haven't done this before!" 

"Well do better! And treat her rougher! You're a bull! Act like it!" Monarch settles back down, wrapping his hand back around his dick. "Now... fuck my wife!" 

Gary looks at Sheila. She looks up at him, giving Gary a wry smile. "You can manage that much, can't you?"

God, who knows. But he nods instead, and just shucks his bathrobe. Next go his underwear, and he tries not to look too nervous as he drops them and kicks them off the bed. Sheila and Monarch are both looking at his dick. "Uh." Gary rubs the back of his neck. "It's not huge but-" 

"It's absolutely fine." She assures him. "Not everyone is Brock Samson." 

"Oh wow, ouch. Now that stings." His ego is feeling bruised now. He's not small! His dick is absolutely average sized, he's looked it up! But it would be stupid to look insecure right? Especially when the Monarch isn't huge either. 

"Stop being insecure and get on with it!" Monarch orders. Gary manages to keep from rolling his eyes, and he tries to. Okay. Get on with it. He climbs back over Sheila. So. Uh. Treat her rougher. Gary grimaces and gently slaps Sheila across the face.

She hits him so hard that he nearly falls off the bed, head spinning. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

"He said rougher!" He mumbles out, flopping over onto his back. "One of the cape-chasers that hung around the cocoon liked that!" 

"Well I'm certainly not a cape-chaser, and you better ask before you slap my face, or do anything to it." Sheila crosses her arms over her chest. 

"Honey, he doesn't know the rules yet, don't ruin this yet!" Monarch crawls forward, staring down at him. "21! Get it together! Fuck my wife roughly, but in a sexy way!" 

Gary manages to sit back up, rubbing his face. "I don't know what that means! What's rough in a sexy way? Are you going to hit me if I slap your ass?" 

"No." Sheila crosses her arms over her chest. "I like that."

"What if I grab your boobs?" They're really nice boobs. 

"I want you to do that." She gives him a totally withering look, like he's the dumbest kid in the classroom and she's caught him trying to stuff his finger in the mechanical sharpener. "This isn't rocket science." 

"Well I don't know! I've never done this before!" Gary ends up crossing his arms too, which feels stupid because his dick's just hanging out there. And he's still hard! 

"Never?" Sheila’s eyebrows creep up. Oh my god-

"Not never, just not-" He gestures to the pair of them. "It's been mostly other henches or like, cape-chasers! And I was chubby for most of that, so nobody was asking me to slap them, or choke them- am I supposed to choke you?"

"No!" Monarch and Sheila both yell at him. 

Gary just slouches down. "Good because I can't do that! Even just tapping your cheek felt bad." 

"As it should! Honey Bunny," Monarch whines to her. "Can't we just use the sybian?"

"I don't want the goddamn sybian tonight, it makes my cunt numb, and I need to sit in a meeting tomorrow. I want to be sore, not jackhammered so hard I can't feel anything below my navel." She rubs her temple for a moment. "Okay. Gary. I just need you to fuck me. No hitting me or beating me up. Just take me like... like that guy from the TV show you two watched together. Drago?" 

"Khal Drogo! Drago is from-" 

"Rocky, I now! You're both so pedantic, I swear to god, I'm this close to just calling up Phantom Limb." Sheila mutters and Gary hisses in air through his teeth. Oh no. 

"Phantom DOUCHE-" Monarch's voice instantly hits the top register and Gary realizes that if he doesn't nut the fuck up, he's going to spend the rest of the night listening to them fight and it's going to take at least a week before either of them will stop being angry - and they're going to spend all of it being furious with him.

So fine. Khal Drogo. He grabs Sheila by the waist and yanks her into his lap, shoving her against his chest. She blinks, shocked by the speed of his hands. 21 kisses her hard, and presses a hand against the small of her back. Think about the Dothraki. Conan the Barbarian. He can do that, right? He's Two-Ton Twenty-One. 

He can do this. 

Monarch isn't yelling about Phantom Limb so that's promising. He yanks on Sheila's nightshirt and gets it over her head, and she's very nearly naked. With her body in his lap, he can totally feel his cock pressed up against her panties. He's so glad he spent so much of his time jerking off over the last twenty years, because if he was so sensitive that pressing against her panties would make him come, he would never, ever live it down. Just forget about anything else except quitting and going to live in a monastery or something, if they still have those around. 

Don't think about monks right now. Think about barbarians. Think about being strong. Think about riding over the plains on the back of a mighty steed, sword in hand. Think about raiding the villages, slaying the men, taking the women. The beautiful, beautiful women... 

Sheila's looking up at him and oh my god her breasts are like, perfect. Her nipples are both so hard and a little dusky coloured and he just. He really wants to put his mouth on them next.  
Oh. Shit. He can. So he does, bending down and cupping one breast to lift it up a little further. Not that he has to really. Her breasts are always so perky, it's kind of amazing. The nipple slides between his lips and he sucks on it, and it's great, because she reacts instantly. Sheila's moans are so husky and his cock just twitches a little. Is she going to sound like that when he's inside of her? Oh my god he's not going to make it. He's going to end up coming like, right away. 

"Yes, pleasure her!" Monarch pants out as he pulls on his cock. Gary sneaks a look at him. It's actually like, way more attractive than it has any right to be. Monarch looks like he should be just super skinny and that his costume should have painted on abs, but those are real abs he's got, and they're pretty amazing. Being a professional villain gives you a major workout, especially with all the running Monarch has to do. He looks especially good in the Blue Morpho suit too, but it's a little hard to tell another guy he looks good without it getting weird.

Then again, he's kind of motorboating Monarch's girlfriend right now, so it's already gotten weird. 

"Gary." Sheila says and his eyes jerk up to look at her. She's smirking a little, and she rests a hand on the back of his neck. "Do you like watching him touch himself?" 

"Uhhhhhhh." He says, dragging the word out. He doesn't have an answer. No? Maybe? He doesn't know. he doesn't want to think about it too much either. She's just smirking down at him and he just... y'know. He promptly buries his face between her breasts and rubs his cheeks against them. It feels absolutely great. He sucks on her other breast next, and ends up lying her back down on the bed as he just touches her breasts, squeezing them and kissing them, and sucking on her nipples. Sheila makes amazing noises. 

And so does the Monarch, making those quiet little shuddering noises that apparently are the sound he makes when he's jerking off. Which should be stupid, but they're kind of hot instead? It's weird. It's really weird!

"Gary." Sheila says again, but she's a little less amused. He glances up and she gives his head a gentle press. "Move on." 

"Yes! Move on to the taking of my wife! Fuck her with your cock!" Monarch commands, and he's just jerking off so fast that it's a wonder he isn't chafing. 

And like, he would love to fuck her, but he's so hard that he's pretty sure he's going to push in and that's it. He can't do that! He doesn't want to be Two-Pump Twenty-One. He needs to buy time, and he needs to buy it quickly-

Oh. 

It's obvious. He straightens up and grabs onto her panties, dragging them down her legs, which are just like, so smooth. Just like the rest of her. Does she put lotion all over herself at night? Oh my god come on, focus! Her underwear are off and he drops them on the floor, and pushes her legs open. 

Gary has never seen a vagina as nice looking as hers before. He's seen a few but like, look. The kinds of girls he tends to meet aren't anywhere near the league that Sheila's in. She's got just two carefully maintained dark strips of hair on either side of her vagina. Landing strip, totally classic. With her legs opened, her vulva's parted too and he can see the pinker inside.  
He lies down on his belly and buries his face between her legs, pressing right against her vagina. The smell is wonderful. She's totally wet already. Which duh, of course, especially if they had Vain Gloria over. She's like a total MILF. 

God, focus already Gary! It's just another type of mission. And he's going to do his best on it. He keeps her vulva parted as his tongue slides inside of her and he tastes Sheila's vagina. It's pretty easy to find her clit, despite how much complaining guys always do about that. It's nice and big and he easily gets his lips around it, sucking on her clit until she moans for him. 

"What are you doing?! Bulls don't eat people out!" Monarch yells at him and Gary grimaces. Oh shit, really? He goes to lift his head-

And Sheila puts a hand on the back of his head, shoving it back down in place. "Don't you dare take your mouth off of that! Sweetie, don't backseat drive."

"But honey, he's doing it wrong!" Monarch whines out and scoots closer, lying down directly beside Gary to give him the stink-eye. "21!" 

"I know we wanted him to be a bull, but look at him. He’s a hench. He takes orders." Sheila just gives Gary's head another push. "Keep eating me out." 

Gary mumbles an affirmative and does so. He has loyalty to the Monarch, but more than that, he knows which side his bread is really buttered on, and that knife is wielded by none other than Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. Also her vagina is amazing. He's always wanted to eat her out and now he totally is. Gary gets both hands on either side of her thighs and tugs her even closer so he can really get his mouth on her clit to suck and lick it. She's totally making the best noises in the world when he does it too, just letting out nice deep husky moans. 

"But you said you wanted to see me cucked." Monarch huffs when he doesn't get what he wants, and he just stares at Gary. "Are you enjoying my wife's treasures?" 

Gary just mumbles directly into Sheila's vagina and doesn't dare take his mouth away from her. He's still really hard - god what if he comes against the bed? His cock is pressing right on their super nice silk sheets. How can they even sleep on this stuff and not get distracted by it? If he had silk sheets, he'd probably wake up to them just covered in spunk. Like he was fifteen again, and trying to shamefully wash his hench-issued sheets in the sink while scoping out someone else's bed to steal a spare set off of. 

He does not miss that part of living in the cocoon. 

"Just ignore him." Sheila's fingers rub over Gary's scalp, scratching lightly through his hair. "He's jealous. And he shouldn't b-be. Oh my god, who even taught you this? Don't answer." 

Gary doesn't answer and just keeps eating her out. He's busy licking her clit again and again, teasing her in a way that makes her breathing get tight, when he feels a hand on his ass. He glances over at Monarch. He's got one hand on his cock, and the other's rubbing Gary's ass. 

"You uh, you got those buns of steel now. " And Monarch gives them a smack, which makes Gary's hips jerk forward. Uh, what? Is he... yeah, no, the Monarch is totally giving him the up and down and is groping his ass and that's... it's a little confusing. Not bad. Just confusing. 

"Gary." Sheila tugs on his hair. "Don't distract him, honey." 

"Oh I'm not distracting him. I'm sure Gary can do his job and let me have a little fun of my own." Monarch's hands grope him, and then-

He feels Monarch shift to straddle Gary's thighs. He can't glance back to see what's going on, but he can feel it when Monarch pushes his crotch against Gary's ass. Gary lets out a muffled little protest. 

"I'm not going in dry. I'm just going to do a little hot-dogging." Monarch slides his cock between Gary's ass cheeks, his hands pressing Gary's ass together to give him something to rub off again. It feels weird, and it's got to look weird, but he can't see anything, because he's facing forward and Sheila's got a hand on her breast, rubbing her nipple and pinching it. She's also super wet. Like, soaking wet. God, he totally made her this wet, that is so hot. 

"Keep going, Gary." Sheila tells him and her voice is all super deep and even huskier. He does as she orders, sucking on her clit even more. And he slides one hand away from her thighs to slide a finger over the entrance to her vagina. She grips a little at him when he rubs her there, and he can see her biting her lip and closing her eyes. Gary just licks faster. Hopefully he can figure out when she's coming-

He doesn't need to. Sheila yells out, and both of her thighs clamp down around his head and squeeze him so hard that he thinks his eyeballs might pop out. He flails his one free hand at her thighs, giving them a few increasingly-hard smacks to warn her that she's squeezing way too hard. When she eases off, he pops his head out, gasping as he sucks in a breath. "Jesus Christ!" 

"Did she break your nose? She totally did that to Doctor Dracula, and he got blood all over the place. It looked like shark week came early. We had to throw away the sheets entirely." Monarch just keeps on thrusting and rubbing himself against Gary's ass, not missing a single stroke as his fingers stay dug into Gary's ass-cheeks. 

"Sweetie, shut the fuck up." Sheila pants out, her chest heaving, which is just making her boobs bounce and oh my god, he is never going to forget this view right now. Or the way she tasted. He's so hard, it's totally not even fair! If he even moves a little big, he's going to come. 

Gary tests his nose to be sure. "It's in place. I felt like my eyes were totally going to pop out!" 

"That's because she does 'Buns of Steel' four times a week." Monarch's thrusting is getting a little more eager, his rutting more frantic. "You should feel how hard she can squeeze, now that she does the kegels. She'll rip your dick right off!" 

Gary looks up at Sheila. Sheila just shrugs. 

"There are worse ways to die." He decides, and that just gets a snort out of her. Monarch, meanwhile, lets out a shuddering mummer, followed by a loud noise that Gary's pretty sure is something like a moan. He doesn't need to check if Monarch came because he can feel the semen hit his back. It's a lot more than he expects, and on the forth blast, he turns his head to look. "Are you still coming?" 

"He's got a big load. Here, I've got a towel." And Sheila squirms her legs out from under Gary and rolls over, reaching for a towel on the nightstand. It gives Gary an amazing view of her ass, all perfectly round and partly spread, and-

Look, it's not his proudest moment, but he comes against their sheets, burying his face against his arm as his whole body shudders and his brain is ejected straight out his dick. Gary's left there, sitting in his own cum and the warm pool of pleasure that's replaced the empty space his brain used to live in. 

"Did you come?" Monarch checks and leans back, snorting. "Hey pookems, your ass made our henchman come straight on the sheets."

"For Christ's sake, roll over so I can wipe that up before it set in!" Sheila grabs the towel and Gary starts to do what she wants, flopping on his back. That just makes her angrier. "Oh great, you smeared the rest on there too!" 

"Good thinking, 21." Monarch flops over as well, avoiding the wet patch on the sheets. 

"Sorry." He mumbles out, and shifts again so he's on his side. Gary also takes the towel and cleans up as best it can. 

"Whatever, this is how it always goes." Sheila sighs and sits up against the headboard. "It’s your turn to change the sheets." 

"But I don't want to move. I've released all my mighty Monarch seed, and I require rest!" Monarch gestures vaguely in Gary's direction. "21! Change the sheets!" 

Gary looks at Sheila. Sheila shrugs. "You know where the spare set is, right?" 

"Yeah." He says, knowing better than to argue with Dr. Mrs. the Monarch. 

And that's how he ends up doing laundry in the basement in just his underpants, with absolutely nobody to tell the story to, because who would ever believe it? 

24 probably would have. As much as he appreciates being able to jerk off in peace, he does miss having 24 to talk to sometimes, especially when it comes to this bullshit. He would have been impressed. Or he might have ruined the whole thing by yelling while he was trying to eat Sheila out.

Nevermind, he's good not sharing this with anyone.


End file.
